Mis navidades junto a ti (SCC)
by Kobatoo-13
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran son mejores amigos, pero todo cambia cuando mandan a su mejor amigo a estudiar a la ciudad, dejándola solo una oportunidad para verlo en todo el año, Navidad. Nunca sabes las sorpresas que trae la adolescencia y los milagros que pueden ocurrir en Navidad. ¡UN REGALO PARA USTEDES! ONE-SHOT.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a CLAMP, pero la historia si es mía, así que no al Copyright.**

 **Este es mi regalo de navidad a ustedes queridos lectores.**

 **( las canciones que están en paréntesis son con las que me inspire para escribir cada año, espero que se animen a leer cada año con cada canción)**

* * *

 **24 de Diciembre , 23:30 hrs, 2015 (All I Want For Christmas is you)**

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 15 años y vivo junto a mis padres en Tomoeda, un pueblito al norte de los interiores de Japón, lleno de árboles y nieve, al ser algo pequeño todos se conocen y es por eso que nos juntamos todos en las fiestas, ya sea Navidad o Año nuevo, en la casa más grande del lugar, la casa del alcalde Hien Li, él y su esposa eran gran amigos de mis padres y es por eso que desde pequeños su hijo Syaoran Li y yo hemos sido mejores amigos, aunque a veces ambos lo neguemos ya que... digamos que me saca de mis casillas, es un niño serio y aburrido, en cambio yo soy alegre y enérgica. A veces me preguntaba si seguía siendo así, ya que no veía a Syaoran desde hace unos 10 meses... solo conversábamos por chat, por que su padre lo envió a estudiar a la ciudad.

-Sakura, arréglate el vestido ahora mismo- me dice mi madre en el asiento del copiloto mientras me mira por uno de los espejos, yo atine a saltar un bufido mientras me arreglo la basta del vestido y sigo mirando a la ventana, hasta que logro ver una gran casa blanca con negro, con un jardín gigante y unas grandes rejas que encierran el lugar.

-Hemos llegado- sonríe mi padre- esta todo muy bien decorado – mira todo apenas nos estacionamos, se desabrocha el cinturón y sale del auto, abriéndole la puerta a mi madre y luego a mi, como todo un caballero orgulloso de su familia, le sonreí con cariño a mi padre.

-¡Pero si son nuestros amigos los Kinomoto!- aparece Hien junto a su esposa, Ieran, se veían muy elegantes, además la Señora Li se veía como toda una reina, me gustaría ser tan bella como ella y mi madre algún día.

-Se han lucido con todo Hien, los felicito- les dice mi madre mientras se saludan como los gran amigos que son.

-Muchas gracias Nadeshiko- le dice el alcalde- pero esto no hubiera sido posible sin mi esposa- la mujer se sonroja un poco y ríe.

-Sakura... ¿eres tu?- dice Ieran- pero si cada vez te veo más grande-

-Buenas noches señores Li- les sonrió- muchas gracias-

-Syaoran está en la sala- me dice el señor Li- estará feliz de verte- yo los miro y digo un ''gracias'' y me voy a la sala dejándolos conversando, lo primero que vi fue todo decorado con luces navideñas y un graaan árbol de navidad decorado de la forma más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, como si un hada de la navidad hubiera puesto su magia en él, estaba lleno de gente, incluso apenas pude pasar, hasta que vi a un chico bajito y escuálido parado mirando a los demás con cara de aburrido, me acerque por su espalda lentamente para sorprenderlo.

-¡Hola!- le grite.

-¡Ahh!- se dio la vuelta espantado y yo no aguante la risa- no es gracioso Sakura...- me miraba serio-

-Lo siento...- me intento tranquilizar y limpio una lagrima de risa que se me salio- ¿Como estas Syaoran?- me di cuenta que no estaba tan bajo como pensaba, ya era de mi porte, espero que no siga creciendo más.

-¿Ahora? Bien, saliendo de casi un infarto- me sonríe y me mira fijándose en mi vestido- ¿ y...y tu?- dice como siempre tartamudeando.

-Muy bien, ¿ qué te parece si vamos al patio? Así podemos hablar con menos ruido- le dije refiriéndome a toda la gente y bullerio que había adentro, él asiente y nos vamos corriendo afuera, y como era de esperarse todo estaba perfectamente decorado- ¿ como te fue en la ciudad?-

-¡Oh! Excelente, saque el mejor promedio en matemáticas y ciencias- dice mientras se rasca su cabeza- además ya tengo un amigo-

-Que bien- le sonrió mientras camino a su lado– solo recuerda que yo soy tu mejor amiga ¿de acuerdo?-

Ríe -nunca podría hacerlo, nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoria- nos quedamos mirando el jardín mientras caminábamos por las luces y contábamos anécdotas de todo el año- no puedo creer que te intentara besar tu compañero de clase- hace una mueca de asco.

-Ni yo- hago la misma mueca- es asqueroso, nunca lo besaría, pero se ganó un gran puño en su cara- entonces miró la casa del árbol arriba de nosotros- ¿recuerdas cuando nos peleábamos por tus juguetes?-

-Mi superman siempre llegaba a tus manos, no se como- se para junto a mi mirando arriba también- Sakura... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- lo mire curiosa y le sonreí.

-Claro-

Frunce el ceño mientras sigue mirando el cielo- Tu...¿ ya has dado tu primer beso?- lo miré sorprendida, él estaba un poco sonrojado y sin darme cuenta yo también lo estaba, ¿por que me preguntaba algo así? No lo he dado... pero no podía decirle eso... siempre he estado un paso más adelante que Syaoran y no quiero que esta sea la excepción.

-¡Claro que si!- dije casi sonando arrogante y bufé- ¿acaso lo dudabas?- me mira de reojo y se alza de hombros- y... ¿ tu?- pregunte curiosa, no sé porque pero me ponía nerviosa su respuesta.

-Bueno.. Yo...-toce- aún no he encontrado la persona correcta- suelta- así que no-

Suspiré... no de alivio, si no por que... como sea- no tienes que buscar una persona correcta para hacerlo... no es como si le fueras a pedir matrimonio o algo parecido- le respondo- por ejemplo... podría besarte ahora mismo y no significa que dejaremos de ser mejores amigos- ¿yo dije eso? Él me mira sorprendido.

\- ¿Enserio?-

-Claro... puedes hacerlo con cualquiera- lo miro, o eso dicen mis amigas, pero no le diría eso último.

-Me refiero si... e..enserio me besarías- dice algo incómodo, yo también me sonrojé y me puse incómoda.

-Cl...claro, ¿por que no?- nos ponemos de frente y nos miramos fijamente como si fuera una competencia de quien aparta la vista primero- entonces...-

Se acerca a mi dando unos pasos cortando la distancia entre nosotros- no lo sé... tu dime-

Sentía que mis piernas estaban temblando como locas, quizás sea por el frío- solo acércate y bésame- ¿que tan difícil puede ser?, de repente siento como con sus manos toma mi rostro y va cerrando los ojos, yo también lo hago, entonces siento como la distancia se había ido y nuestros labios se tocaron, fue un roce de unos segundos apenas, pero sentí algo muy raro, me comenzó a doler el estómago, ¿que me estaba pasando?, entonces se aleja de mí y abrimos nuestros ojos, él estaba rojo como una bola de navidad que estaba en su árbol, y no me sorprende que yo esté igual, quedé en shock, me sentía tan extraña... di un paso atrás, luego me voltee y comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar donde mis padres.

-¿Estas bien hija?- me pregunta mi madre.

-Q...quiero irme a casa- le pido, diablos, tartamudee, ella rápido buscó a mi padre y le dijo que no nos sentíamos bien, él enseguida se despidió de todos y nos fuimos, inconsciente busque a Syaoran en la multitud, pero no pude ver ni rastro de él, quizás se enojó conmigo, ¿que chica dice que se pueden besar y luego sale corriendo? Que patética.

En unas horas ya estaba en casa, o mas bien encerrada en mi cuarto ya con mi pijama y dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, que irritante, ¡Te odio Syaoran! Nunca dejaré que un chico me vuelva a besar, entonces se escucha un sonido de mi celular, lo tomo y veo que me llego un mensaje de... ¿Syaoran?

 _ **"Syaoran el pequeño lobo: Se me olvidó decirte Feliz Navidad Sakura".**_

Leí el mensaje muchas veces, me puse a reír, como siempre era un idiota y siempre sabía cómo romper el hielo, comencé a escribir mi respuesta.

 _ **"Sakura: Feliz Navidad Syaoran, te veo el próximo año."**_

Le envié el mensaje y dejé el celular en la mesita de noche y apague la luz, por alguna razón ahora pude dormir tranquila, supongo que nuestra amistad seguía intacta.

* * *

 **24 de Diciembre, 23:00 hrs, 2016 ( White Christmas )**

Otra navidad en el pueblo de Tomoeda y todos ya estábamos listos para ir a la casa del alcalde, me miré al espejo arreglando un mechón castaño rebelde de mi pelo y estiro un poco mi vestido azul mientras doy una vuelta.

-¿Estás lista Sakura?- me dice mi padre afuera de mi habitación.

-Bajo enseguida papá- le sonrió, tomé mi bolso y me dispongo a irme junto a mi familia como cada año, solo que este año era diferente, ya tenia 16 y no era la niñita del año pasado, intentaré hablar con los demás, en unos 20 minutos ya estábamos en las puertas de la casa Li.

-Que gusto verlos amigos- nos saluda el alcalde y su esposa- pero que jovencita más hermosa te has convertido Sakura- me sonríe.

-Muchas gracias – les sonrió también- ¿por casualidad Syaoran vino?-

-Claro mi niña esta adentro- me dice Ieran, yo les agradezco y entro, como siempre todo estaba lleno de gente, comida y lindos adornos navideños, veo el árbol de navidad, sonrió mientras admiro su lindos copitos de nieve blancos y dorados junto a una linda estrella en la punta.

-Es muy linda, ¿verdad?- dice una voz atrás de mi, no reconocí a la persona hasta que me di la vuelta, era Syaoran, apenas lo ví me sonrió.

-¡Syaoran!- sonreí feliz y lo abrazo- no te reconocí por un momento- estaba más alto que yo aunque solo por unos centímetros, su pelo estaba un poco más largo y sus facciones estaban cambiando. aunque aún parecía un chico de solo 16 años.

Pone una mano en su pecho en forma de broma exagerando que estaba indignado- ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga eres?-

Me cruzo de brazos y me rió- la mejor- él también ríe- ¿que te parece si nos sentamos frente la chimenea y discutamos que tan buenos amigos somos? -

Tomo su brazo y nos sentamos en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, hacia mucho frió, así que me pasó chocolate caliente- gracias- le digo y él me sonríe.

-¿Qué cuentas este año Syaoran?- me pregunta mientras me mira fijamente y toma un sorbo de su tazón de navidad, por alguna razón lo notaba más seguro, no era el pequeño niño que tartamudeaba siempre.

-Bueno... gané el campeonato de porristas, tuve un novio que duró dos semanas, ya te conté esa historia, y logré contener la respiración más de 15 segundos bajo el agua- iba contando con mis dedos los sucesos, ¿ y tu ?- me acerqué un poco más a él inconscientemente, pero no lo noto.

\- Logré entrar al equipo de Basquetbol, tuve el mejor promedio en la generación, otra vez, y Kero se comió un zapato de mi padre y salí vivo- me contaba repitiendo lo que yo hice con mis dedos y me hacía muecas recordando, yo me reía, Kero era el perro golden retriever de Syaoran- y... hay otra cosa, pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie- me susurra, yo asiento con una sonrisa y me acerco más a él cuando me hace una seña con su mano- me gusta una chica y también le gusto- me dice en mi oído, instantáneamente mi sonrisa se borró.

-¡¿Qué?!- digo fuerte y todos los de la habitación se nos quedan mirando o solo a mi... me sonrojo y ellos siguen haciendo lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

-No sabía que sería tan malo -me dice sorprendido- pensé que estarías feliz- me hace su típica mueca.

Me doy cuenta de lo tonta que actué y me acomodo frente a él- Lo siento ... es solo que es nuevo escuchar que te guste una chica- le susurro- y... ¿desde cuando te gusta?-

-Desde marzo- se sonroja, ¡marzo! ¡¿ y me lo viene a contar ahora?! - va en mi curso, es muy inteligente, linda y simpática- me dice, sentí unas ganas enormes de vomitar, yo también era inteligente, linda y a veces simpática, pero claro... soy su mejor amiga- se llama Akiho-

-Oh... esta muy bien- le sonrió forzadamente- solo no cometas una estupidez- le guiño un ojo jugando y él mira con sus ojos ámbares la chimenea perdiéndose en sus llamas.

-Le pediré que vaya al baile de bienvenida conmigo, ¿está bien?- estaba serio, me mira esperando una buena opinión, claro que no esta bien, se supone iríamos juntos , pero no podía decirle que no, además era siempre y cuando no encontrara a alguien más.

-Si, no deberías preguntarme, es tu decisión- soné un poco brusca sin querer, quise salir corriendo como la navidad pasada pero ya no podía hacer algo tan infantil, así que me levante- iré a hablar con los demás, ¿ me acompañas?-

-Claro que sí cerezo- me dice con el apodo de cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a que yo era princesa y él era el héroe, me ofrece su brazo y paso el mío entre el suyo apoyándome y fuimos a hacer vida social por primera vez en todas estas navidades, escuchamos el coro de los niños cantando villancicos, conocimos a un chico de nuestra edad nuevo llamado Eriol y bailamos unas canciones navideñas , hasta que fuimos a la ventana, estaba afuera todo cubierto de nieve, casi ni se podía ver bien, aun que aun podía ver el árbol y la casita de madera que estaba en sus ramas, no puedo creer que había pasado un año desde que Syaoran y yo nos besamos justo debajo, ninguno de nosotros había hablado al respecto, fue como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-Feliz Navidad Sakura- me dice junto a mi con las manos en sus bolsillos, nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

-Feliz Navidad Syaoran- juego con un mechón de mi cabello salvaje- ¡te tengo un regalo!- saco de mi cartera una bolsita de navidad y se la paso- espero te guste-

-Yo igual tengo un regalo para ti - saca una cajita de dentro de su esmoquin y me la entrega, cuando abro la cajita mientras me muerdo el labio inferior, no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían- no debiste..., esto es muy caro- era un brazalete de plata que decía mi nombre - yo solo te di una billetera-

Él abre el regalo que le di y sonríe mientras veía la billetera- es perfecta, justo la que tenía se había roto- yo alcé una ceja- es verdad- me aclara- además hace mucho no te daba un regalo, ni siquiera de cumpleaños- tenía razón.

-Gracias Syaoran- lo abrazo.

-No hay de que- me corresponde el abrazo, cuando nos separamos nos quedamos mirando fijamente muy cerca del otro, podía ver en primera fila sus ojos ámbares, siempre me han gustado aunque nunca se lo he dicho, entonces recuerdo la conversación de antes... otra vez me sentía rara, me dolía el estomago y me tiritaban las piernas- ¡Bien! - me separo abruptamente- ya me voy, que tengas un buen próximo año- le sonreí- gracias por el regalo-

Se me queda mirando un rato más y luego me sonríe de la misma manera- no hay de que, adiós Sakura-

Sin decir más me doy la media vuelta y me voy donde mi madre lo más rápido que pude, he fallado, otra vez, me sentí de la misma manera, solo que ahora se unió unas ganas horribles de llorar, fui en silencio todo el viaje hasta casa y apenas llegué me encerré en mi habitación, me apoye en la puerta y comencé a llorar, ¿Qué me esta pasando? me siento tan mal, no podía creer que Hiccup estaba detrás de otra chica de nombre bonito, ¿que vería en ella? ¿acaso no le importó que me había besado hace una navidad?

-Tonto Syaoran-

Me saqué el vestido y me puse el pijama, apague la luz y me acosté, otra vez no podía dormirme hasta que me llega un mensaje al celular, lo tomo y veo que es de él.

 ** _"Syaoran el idiota no tan idiota: Mi mamá me regaló otro sweater, ¿nunca se cansa de tejer el mismo cada año? y si te preguntas, mi prima llegó tarde otra vez así que tendré que quedarme hasta tarde con ella, en fin, solo quería decirte buenas noches Sakura."  
_**  
Leí el mensaje muchas veces esa noche, sin darme cuenta tenía una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro, mierda... deje el celular junto a mi y me quedé mirando el techo, no puede estar pasándome esto, ¿en serio soy tan cliché? Me gusta mi mejor amigo, me gusta Syaoran Li.

 _ **"Sakura: Buenas noches, y suerte. PD: Gracias por el brazalete."**_

Envié el mensaje,dejé el celular en el velador, y me quedé mirando el brazalete que me dió, nunca me lo quitaría, seguía sintiendo ese hormigueo en el estómago pero de alguna forma comenzaba a gustarme, de a poco me quede dormida mientras acariciaba su regalo.

* * *

 **24 de Diciembre, 23:15 hrs, 2017. ( Baby, It's Cold Outside)**

Nuevo año, nueva oportunidad, me miraba en el espejo y mientras me ponía un poco de maquillaje que combinara con mi vestido rojo apegado, ya me veía mayor, tengo 17 años y mis rasgos de niña ya estaban casi instintos, había crecido un poquito más y mi pelo estaba más largo, me deshice de mis típicos moños de todos los años y me dejé el cabello suelto.

-Hoy, hablarás con Syaoran y le dirás lo que sientes por él- me dije a mi misma en el espejo, había meditado todo el año al respecto, tome la decisión apenas supe que él había terminado con su ahora ex-novia, quizás tendría alguna oportunidad.

-¡Sakura!- me llama mi padre del primer piso.

-¡VOY!- tomo mi bolso e intento correr o caminar rápido con los infernales tacones altos, hicimos el mismo recorrido de todos los años hasta llegar a la casa de los Li.

-Bienvenidos amigos- nos saluda Hien y su esposa Ieran- Sakura, ya eres toda una mujer- me sonríen ambos.

-Syaoran está en la sala- me dice la señora Li, antes de que preguntara, le agradezco y voy a su búsqueda, esta vez ni me detuve a ver el árbol o las decoraciones, solo quería verlo a él luego de un largo año, cuando lo veo no lo podía creer, estaba muy alto y se notaba que ya no era para nada un debilucho, sus rasgos de niño se habían ido muy lejos, era todo un hombre, mi corazón se oprimió un poco, suspire hondo y me acerque a él, estaba sentado leyendo uno de sus libros.

-Hola… Syaoran- le digo con cuidado, apreté mi bolso cuando quita la vista de su libro y me recorre empezando desde mis pies hasta mi rostro.

-¿Sakura?- se levanta y deja el libro en el asiento- ¡Wow! Te vez... muy bien- me dice y yo levanto una ceja ¿ solo bien?- quiero decir te ves muy hermosa esta noche- se aclara la garganta, yo me sonrojo un poco.

-Tu tampoco te ves mal- le digo - ¿ por que no vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?- intenté sonar coqueta pero sonó de cualquier manera, menos de la que quería.

-Claro- me contesta y vamos caminando a la sala de al lado donde había menos gente- ¿entonces cómo estuvo tu año?- me miraba fijamente, sus ojos estaban profundos, me hacían sentir nerviosa, tranquilízate Kinomoto.

-Muy bien, quizás logre una beca el próximo año, aprendí a cocinar - cuando dije esto último me miró con el ceño fruncido- está bien... aprendí a hacer pollo sin que se me queme – reímos- y mi gato tendrá gatitos- y me di cuenta que estoy locamente enamorada de ti, pero claro no se lo diré, aun- ¿y tu? -

-Bueno... termine con Akiho luego de 5 meses de novios pero ya lo sabes, me compré un auto y puedo dibujar un retrato luego de muchos intentos- nos sentamos en el sofá más grande.

-Eres grandioso- suelto sin pensar- quiero decir... lo que haces es grandioso- aclaré, fiuuu.

-Gracias- sonríe, hubo un silencio incómodo en que miramos hacia otros lados.

-Tus padres se lucieron esta vez, está todo muy lindo- digo buscando algún tipo de conversación.

-Tienes razón, mi madre estaba como loca poniendo las luces, ¡es cierto! aun no pongo las luces de la terraza de mi habitación, ¿ me ayudarías?- se para y yo también lo hago.

-Claro, me encanta ayudar- lo seguí por la escalera y pasamos por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta café que decía Syaoran, abre la puerta y me deja pasar- gracias- paso y veo que su habitación no había cambiado mucho, seguía llena de libros y posters de sus películas favoritas.

-No he querido mover nada desde que me fui a la ciudad- me dice- me trae muchos recuerdos como esta- nos sentamos en la cama-

-Recuerdo cuando te llamé esqueleto de lobo porque no me dejabas ocupar tu X-box- lo miro riendo- nos odiábamos, mira a ahora- lo doy un empujoncito en el brazo.

Toma una de mis manos y me mira- nunca te he odiado Sak- dice serio, quedé en silencio, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, ¿sabrá igual que hace dos años?- eres mi mejor amiga ¿no?- juro que escuche el sonido de una máquina de hospital sin ritmo cardíaco, es cierto... solo me ve como una amiga.

-Si, claro- sonreí forzada- pongamos las luces- me levanto haciendo que suelte mi mano y me voy al balcón, me pasa un extremo de la luz y la pongo en la esquina y él pone la otra parte en el otro extremo- perfecto- digo emocionada, él tenía los ojos clavados en las luces, analizando si estaban bien, se veía tan guapo.

-¿Sucede algo?- me pregunta-

-¿He? no, nada- digo rápido, pero luego lo pensé bien, es el momento- en realidad... si hay algo- me acerco a él, tomo su mano y lo llevo al balcón para que nos apoyemos en él- tengo algo que decirte- mire el suelo nerviosa.

-Claro, dime- me sonríe de manera cordial, tomo mi mentón para que lo mirara- ¿ estas bien?-

-Si... bueno, no... pero si- balbuceaba y él alzaba una ceja curioso sin entender nada- me gusta alguien Syao, e...es alguien muy importante para mí- jugué con mis manos.

-Oh... ¿ es alguien que conozca?- me pregunta.

-Si... o algo así, lo conozco desde hace años, siempre fuimos buenos amigos y he estado enamorada de él desde la navidad pasada o quizás desde antes- lo miré esperando su reacción.

-Espero que puedan están juntos...- estaba serio- ¿ cual es su nombre?-

-¡No seas tonto Syaoran, eres tú!- suelto desesperada, apenas me doy cuenta de lo que dije me tapo la boca y me alejo un poco, pero antes de que saliera corriendo él me tomó del brazo.

\- No te vayas - me mira con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿ es una broma?- me dice incrédulo, yo solo atino a negar en silencio, no sé cuando pasó ni cómo pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me había acercado completamente a él y me estaba besando, ¡Syaoran Li me estaba besando! suspire muy feliz y cerré mis ojos intentando responderle el beso, el mejor que he tenido en toda mi experiencia de besos, se aleje para tomar aire y volvimos a besarnos, esta vez más apasionado, mordió mi labio inferior pidiéndome acceso cosa que no negué y pase mis brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo aún más, luego de mucho rato sin hablar, ya que nuestras bocas estaban ocupadas en algo más importante, nos separamos con las respiraciones agitadas.

-Quédate un ratito más - me abraza, yo también lo hago.

-Me quedaría todo lo que quieras- suspiro- te quiero Syaoran- nos vamos a sentar en el suelo de su habitación aún abrazados.

Une nuestras frentes y me mira con sus profundos ojos ambares- siempre me has gustado Sakura- sentí como una corriente pasó por todo mi cuerpo- siempre te he querido, intenté olvidarte pero no pude- me da un pequeño beso.

-No quiero que me olvides- sonrojada acaricio su rostro y me apoyo en su pecho haciendo que me abrazara por detrás, era mi nuevo lugar favorito, pasamos un largo rato, así juntos hasta que me di cuenta lo tarde que era, mis padres deben estar buscándome, intente salir de sus brazos pero él no me dejo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- me atrapa a él y pone su rostro en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas- no te vayas- yo rápidamente me safé de su agarre y me levanté.

-Realmente no puedo quedarme- le dije desilusionada mientras tomé mi bolso- todo ha sido muy hermoso Syaoran, no sabes lo feliz que soy- le sonrió, él se para y me sonríe de la misma manera y me abraza de la cintura.

-pero cerezo, esté frío afuera... tus manos están frías- las toma y las pone en el bolsillo de su sweater navideño.

-Mi madre comenzará a preocuparse y mi padre se pondrá como loco si sabe que estuve aquí- me suelto y tomo mi bolso, es verdad que hacía frío pero no quería estar castigada de por vida, él ríe, toma mi bolso y lo deja en la cama.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? Ellos siempre se quedan hasta tarde hablando con los míos hasta que sales corriendo y los interrumpes- besa mi mano, suspire como tonta enamorada.

-¿Que pensarán en no vernos abajo?- susurro cuando voy acercándome a él aún más.

Se queda pensativo- no es algo que les importe- se alza de hombros y vuelve a recorrerme con su mirada de pies a cabeza, Dioses... sentía que sus ojos me devoraban, es tan extraño, mis piernas comenzaron a fallar y a tiritar como locas- no estamos haciendo nada, ¿ tienes frío?- estaba embelesada mirándolo.

-Si, tengo frío- me excuso- ¿ me prestas un chaleco?- me voy a su armario y tomó una de sus chaquetas, que me quedaba gigante, entonces siento como pone una canción, era ''Baby, it's Cold outside", me doy la vuelta lento mirándolo incrédula, estaba mirándome con cara de inocente y a la vez juguetón.

-''But baby, it's cold outside''- me canta y me saca el chaleco suavemente.

-Tendré que decirle que no señor- le cité la canción y me alejo un paso.

-¿Te importa si me acerco?- da un paso a mi y pasa un brazo por mi cintura y pone mis manos atrás de su cuello y comenzamos a bailar, suave... al compás de la música, él sabía que era mi canción de navidad favorita, así que comenzó a cantarla en el oído, suspiré relaja, ¿ podía ser esto aún más perfecto? - Dioses, tus labios lucen deliciosos -

Yo rió y nos dimos un lindo beso, seguimos bailando hasta que la canción terminó, nos despedimos y me fui con mis padres, no sabía que pasaría con nosotros, él tendría que volver a la ciudad y yo a seguir con mi vida aquí en el pueblo pero en realidad no quería olvidar esta navidad.

 _ **"Syaoran el buen bailarín: Hoy fue la mejor noche de mi vida cerezo, te veo luego, te quiero."**_

 _ **"Sakura: Yo también te quiero Syao."**_

Le envió el mensaje y luego veo el brazalete que me regalo la navidad pasada.

* * *

 **24 de Diciembre, 23:00 hrs, 2018. ( Last Christmas )**

Ya me encontraba en mi auto, así es, ahora tengo licencia de conducir y me fuí a vivir a mi propio departamento que me dieron mis padres como regalo de graduación, ya tenía 18 años y entraría a estudiar leyes en la Universidad de Tokyo en unos meses, pero ahora, tenía puesto un vestido pegado de color negro, y llevaba mi cabello suelto con ondulaciones, y como en cada navidad en unos minutos ya estaba en la puerta de el alcalde, esta vez nadie me recibió como de costumbre, así que entre por mi cuenta y pude ver que estaba lleno de personas, peor que años anteriores, saqué una copa de vino y comencé a beber de ella mientras caminaba lentamente, intentando no encontrarme con el hijo varón de los Li.

-¡Hija! que bueno que llegaste- aparecen mis padres y me abrazan.

-Feliz Navidad- les sonrió feliz de verlos y los abrazo también.

Ustedes se preguntaran que sucede y por que no quiero ver a Syaoran, la navidad pasada yo me declare a él y él a mi, debo admitir que fue una de las mejores navidades o eso pensé en ese momento, luego de eso, le enviaba mensajes o lo llamaba seguido pero nunca me contestaba, fue inevitable darme cuenta que no quería hablar conmigo, me sentí usada y destrozada, le di todo mi amor y solo fue ignorado, a los pocos meses supe que estaba con Akiho otra vez, entre en una tristeza enorme, no paraba de llorar, me sentía una tonta, pensé era alguien en quien confiar, pero luego me di cuenta que no podía seguir así por alguien quien que me usó por despecho, así que me prometí a mi misma que seré más precavida.

-¿Estas bien Sakura?- llega una de mis nuevas amigas - te he saludado todo este rato y no me contestas-

-Hola Tomoyo, solo estaba distraída es todo- le doy un sorbo a mi copa.

-Pero mira quien anda ahí, es Syaoran Li- me susurra, yo miro disimuladamente, efectivamente era él, mi respiración paro por unos segundos, estaba muy guapo, ¿ como lo hacía para llamar siempre mi atención?, rápidamente salí a esconderme de su frió corazón entre medio de las personas quienes estaban bastante estresados y cansados o eso pensaba por las ojeras que tenían, no quería que me viera, pensé que estaba lista pero no lo estoy.

-¿Sakura?- escuché su voz , "Mierda" pensé, levanté la mirada con cuidado de no desmayarme ahí mismo, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se acerca a mí como si nada - pensé que no vendrías-

-Hola- dije intentando sonar fría ¿ con que cara se acercaba a mí de esa forma?- mis padres vinieron, no tuve opción-

-Yo... quisiera disculparme- me mira con esos ojos de cachorro arrepentido, esta vez no funcionaria.

-No tienes nada que decirme, no somos nada , me siento una tonta por pensar que un día pasaría algo más- suelto y me cruzo de brazos intentando reprimir las lágrimas- ni siquiera un mensaje... o una llamada- susurré.

Solo déjame explicarte- me fue a tomar el rostro pero yo aparté su mano, me miró dolido- por favor Sakura...- me pide.

-Solo cinco minutos y luego no te acercaras a mí ¿ oíste? ni siquiera me dirigirás la palabra- le digo luego de suspirar pesado resignada, él suspira aliviado.

-Primero... ¿ podemos ir a un lugar más privado y con menos ruido?-

-No iré a ninguna otra parte, aquí está bien- suelto irritada.

-Esta bien, veras... quiero que sepas que desde la navidad pasada que no dejo de pensar en ti, Sakura...más que antes, me arrepiento tanto... debí haberte hablado o haberte contestado los ... es solo que... tuve miedo de echarlo a perder y que nuestra amistad se fuera a la mierda, no quería perderte, y no sabia como decírtelo- me dice desesperado- sé que suena estúpido, pero cuando me di cuenta que lo que hacía era un error y te llamé ya habías cambiado tu número y te habías mudado de la casa de tus padres, ellos no quisieron decirme como contactarte- suspira cansado - no pido que vuelvas a quererme, solo... déjame estar junto a ti, aunque sea como amigo, esto me esta matando-

Nos quedamos en silencio mucho tiempo, yo... no sabia que decir, una parte de mi me decía que no debía creerle, pero mi corazón sabía que estaba siendo sincero, que en realidad estaba arrepentido, lo veía en sus ojos apagados.

-Eres un idiota- le digo.

-Soy un idiota- repite.

-Te quiero odiar Syaoran, realmente quiero hacerlo-

-entiendo si lo haces - baja la mirada.

-pero... te perdono- digo ya con la voz quebrada y le doy una media sonrisa.

-y tu me perdonas..., espera ¡¿Qué?! - me mira sorprendido- ¿ es enserio?-

Me alzo de hombros-Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti ,aunque me duele que me hayas usado como despecho-

-Espera, espera, alto ahí- alza sus manos- yo no te use de despecho- frunce el ceño.

-¿no volviste con Akiho?- lo miro curiosa.

-¡No! claro que no, Sakura, solo somos amigos, no hemos vuelto a estar juntos- se acerca a mí y toma mi mano- yo te quiero a ti- me dice y juntó nuestras frentes como aquella vez en su habitación.

-Yo...- digo sorprendida- yo también te quiero, no he dejado de hacerlo- confieso y paso mis brazos por su cuello mientras suelto una risita nerviosa.

-Ven- me dice y toma mi mano y me lleva a la terraza.

-¿Estoy soñando?- suelto de repente y él se gira a verme.

-¿Por qué no lo comprobamos ahora?- se acerca aún más y toma mi rostro en sus manos, sonreí, me recordó a nuestro primer beso- te vez hermosa- me susurra y une nuestros labios en un beso tierno y lleno de amor, ambos lo necesitábamos, nos necesitábamos- no es un sueño- susurra cuando se aleja de mi.

Me pongo a reír – linda forma de comprobarlo- digo- te amo- no pude aguantarlo más, a veces uno llega a un punto, en donde sólo quiere decir lo que siente.

-Yo también te amo- me dice y apunta arriba de nosotros, había un muérdago, lo miré juguetona.

-¿era este su plan señor Li?-

-No tengo idea...- se hace el desentendido- solo diré que no saldremos de aquí abajo por un buen rato- reímos- Feliz navidad Sakura-

-Feliz Navidad Syaoran-

Hay algo en que estaba segura, ahora estaríamos juntos y no nos separarían dos tontas horas de carretera , ya no sería un año sin vernos, no tendríamos que esperar hasta la próxima navidad, y también sé que estaba agradecida de todas las navidades que pasé con Syaoran Li y todas las que vendrán.

 **Fin.  
**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Feliz Navidad a todos y a todas! Espero que les haga gustado mucho y que tenga el aura nadiveña de estas épocas, si les soy sincera escribí este One-shot hace tiempo para otro fandom y me pareció correcto adaptarlo con nuestros queridos castaños, espero que escuchen las canciones y se diviertan.**

 **Este es mi pequeño regalo hacia ustedes, recuerden que la Navidad no es capitalismo, compras y juguetes, si no que es importante que disfruten con sus seres queridos y crear los mejores recuerdos, no solo en esta fecha si no que todos los días posibles.**

 **Los quiere.**

 **Kobato**


End file.
